Selfish Icon
by Clear Cyan
Summary: Being a seventeen year old in the music industry is tough, but Luka prevailed with the help of her gifted agent, Meiko. Thanks to the older woman, Luka must now star and work along a famous face: Shion Kaito, a dense and touchy-friendly idol. Too bad he isn't what he's leading the world to believe. /"It isn't sexual harassment... at least, not in the media's eyes."/


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters' in this story besides the plot and minor characters. All rights go to the respectful owners.

**Character's:** Kaito, Luka, Meiko, Akaito (Gakupo, Miku, Len and Rin)**  
Genres:** Humor, Drama and Romance  
**Rated** T for few swears and suggestive themes

**Chapter Note**: Oddly enough, this was a request that has been sitting around for two solid months. Finally got around to writing it when my friend reminded me ^^' She's a _huge_ KaiKa (KaitoXLuka) shipper, and with her permission, I will now update this story on my account! Enjoy fellow KaitoXLuka shipper~  
weneedmorestoriesofthesetwo/shot  
Also... _this isn't edited_. Okay.

* * *

"_And now, we present you the idol we all love and enjoy: Shion Kaito!_" On the television, a women with short black hair gestured toward the open hallway as her voice rang out with the vast amount of applause following.

For a total of ten seconds, no one emerged from the walk path as the crowd died down only faintly.

"_Sorry! Sorry! I got lost~!_" came a deep and smooth masculine voice as soon a male appeared from the open path, waving and smiling brightly, "_I didn't know you had so many doors back there, heh._"

The camera focused on him, making the viewer's inspect the vivid color of his sapphire hair that was styled, his ocean blue eyes that glimmered in the low lighting, his tall structure covered by a dark cowl necked hoodie companied with dark jeans and his signature blue scarf trailing behind him.

The crowd, seeming to consist of mostly women "Awed" him and giggled at his stunt.

"Weak. That was utter weak. How is he popular?" A short brunette muttered out loud with sullenness as her chocolate colored eyes followed the male as he wobbled 'cutely' to the three people who were to interview him (two women, one man) and his manager/agent.

"_Don't worry, Shion. I get lost back there too._" One of the women reassured him with a friendly smile as the crowed, once again, giggled.

Kaito seemed a tad embarrassed as he brought his right hand to the back of his head and rubbed his neck in a sheepish manner with a nervous laugh, "_Heh, I think you guys should put signs up back there._" He joked casually.

"Uuuhhh!" The women rolled her eyes at how the interview was going thus far, "God, someone, kill me. No; murder that boy!" She tossed her hands up.

"_Nevertheless,_" the man interviewer started, "_we're grateful for you to take time from your busy schedule to come and join us._"

"_It's a pleasure for us, too._" Kaito's agent spoke with that deep voice of his; his flawless black suit making his bright red hair stand out and red tie.

"Luuuka~! Hurry, I think the dude interviewer is already irritated by Shion!" She threw her voice.

"Just a second, Meiko!" A lighter voice replied back from the kitchen.

"C'mon woman! Make 'dem sandwiches faster!" Meiko clapped her hands, the booming of the sound echoing.

"Tch. Why don't you come and make your own then if I'm taking too long!" Luka shouted with a loud _chop_ following afterward.

"'Cause food tastes better when someone else makes it. Duh."

A minute or so past and soon Luka emerged from the kitchen with two plates, "Here," She thrust the red plate to Meiko who accepted it with a frown.

"No beer?" Luka gave her a harsh glare, "Just kidding~" she sang as she placed her plate on the coffee table and Luka did the same; taking the seat next to Meiko, "I already have my beer!" She waved it in Luka's face with a happy grin.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. Just how much could that woman drink within an hour? How _much_?!

"So," Luka picked up her sandwich and took a bite, "How much did I miss?"

Meiko scoffed down three bites with some chips, "Not much; just the basic everyday interview questions."

Luka nodded and opened her mouth to say more, but Meiko held her hand out to bay her words as she motioned toward the television.

"..._reason for that?_" The male interviewer, going by the name Haru, asked.

Kaito smiled with his eyes closed, "_Ah, well I, personally, have no problem revealing my true age but the company has their reasons and I respect that._"

Haru turned toward the redhead for further information.

"_As Kaito says, we have no say in the matter._" And with that, he put a blunt end to that topic.

Luka looked over to Meiko who wore a silly grin upon her features, "Finally, someone with balls to push that subject. Too bad he only had half of one."

The younger girl gave her a disbelief look, "What?"

"That's information everyone has been picking at!" Meiko gestured toward the T.V., "We finally have something to go on."

"... But we still don't know his -"

"Of course not. That's not what I'm talking about." Meiko waved her off with a bite of her food, "I'm talking about that lie."

Now Luka was confused, "Please, enlighten about this... _lie_."

"Gladly," Meiko bounced on the two-seater to face Luka, the volume on the T.V. being slightly higher just in case, "Let me bring you an example: Let's say that at school, there's a pop quiz coming up tomorrow and, say, your friend Rin wants to make sure. So, she'll ask you 'There's a test tomorrow, right?' And you'll say..."

"There is...?"

"Yes! But to double confirm just in case, I don't know, you lie or whatever, Rin will ask Lily if it's true. What's her reply?"

"...Yes?"

"That's one half." Meiko was confusing the latter, that much she knew thanks to her emotions being easily read upon the youngster face, "Lily can quote you, saying: 'As Luka said, there is' or she can word it differently by saying, in her own words, 'That's what I heard' which would make Rin double think 'Is there, or not'. Get it?"

Luka pounder on the thought for a while, "So then you're saying that if someone quotes you, they're telling the truth but if they put it in their own words, they could be lying? Or leading a lie?" She then frowned, "But then it would mean that Akaito is telling the truth since he quoted Kaito, no?"

"Yes... and no." Meiko held a finger up, "It's different this way around. Being in the music industry, or any other, it's best to put things in your own words and act that you know everything about yourself then to quote someone else and give them credit unless it benefits you."

"But Akaito is Shion's agent... I'm not seeing where this is going."

Meiko face palm with a groan, "Look, just understand that Akaito should have worded it differently to avoid suspicion. Trust me, I should know. I mean, hello here, I'm your agent."

Luka was still dubious about Meiko and her explanations, but she trusted her. Those two could've hinted at his age since that wouldn't be breaking their company's reason, right?

"_And due to your high popularity and our famous romance questions, here's the segment every girl has been waiting for!_" The girl's squeals were almost deafening to Luka and Meiko and they were just watching the show.

A fair share of commercials passed by and soon the segment was coming to an end.

"_Here's another question from your fans, Kaito. Says here that a lot have asked what your position would be if you were to marry and your wife's?_" She set the card on her lap, "_Would both of you work? Would you work and your wife would be a housewife or...?_"

Kaito gave a blank stare for a split second, then a grin played across his lips, "_She can work if she likes; I'm fine. Though I wouldn't want to work, per sa. Actually, my wife would bring home the money while I can be the househusband! I'll clean, cook and do laundry for her after her long day at work!_"

"Ohohoho! What a great way to reply to that type of question. Damn, I'll give him props for that one there, right Luka?"

Luka made a looped frowned, "I don't know. Is that really supposed to win a girl's heart?" though the squeals feast from the girls in the audience said otherwise.

"You just don't understand the hearts of pre-teens, Luka." Meiko jested since they both knew that pre-teens were more than half of Kaito's fans. "To their eyes, it's like a dream come true. Getting feed by an attractive young man: See?"

But she didn't. What was so great about that? If it were Luka being questioned, she'd answer with equality. They'd both work, both share responsibility and take turns with cooking, that is, if the latter knew how to cook. Luka strongly disliked takeout, so that'd be out of the question before it's even asked.

"_Interesting!_" The lady then pulled up another card, "_Now, for our last segment: Which idol best represent your type of woman?_"

"Oh?" Meiko inquired with curiosity, "I'd like to see this since no one has done this with Shion before."

"Why?"

"Because it's best to know everything you can about your enemies. Or better yet, your own idol peers. Nothing hurts Luka."

"I don't personally have to digest everything since you're my agent."

"No, you do. C'mon Luka! Kick the 'Tsun Tsun' out and shove that 'Dere Dere' in!" Meiko hollered with a laugh.

"I have no knowledge of what you're speaking about." Luka huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Aww, c'mon~"

"_Now, here on the screen behind us, we'll present thirteen idols. Out of those, choose one that fits your taste._" The camera went to focus on the idols popping upon the screen one by one and when number seven appeared, Meiko choked on her beer.

"Lu-Lu-Luka!" Meiko shook the girl, causing the latter to shove her off.

"What?" She jeered.

Meiko pointed to the T.V., "Look at the list; then tell me "What" with attitude."

With a light blush of embarrassment, Luka turned toward the screen as her eyes scanned the list of female idols.

The first wasn't a surprise, being Hatsune Miku, and if that was what Meiko was all spazzing about, then she must be sober. As Luka pass through the list, she gasped at number seven.

"What?!"

"Yeah, exactly: What?!"

"B-But... How am I..?" Luka was standing now, her index finger shaking as she stared at a picture of herself on the screen.

"I know!" Meiko rose from the sofa, "You're not even popular!"

Luka snapped her head to Meiko, "Excuse me?"

"What?" Meiko shrugged her shoulders, "You're not, sorry to disappoint you."

But if she wasn't popular, then why was she in that list?

"_Now, you must choose one on appearance and then the next on personality. Of course, one person can or could be both. Now Kaito, go on and choose. Your fans are waiting._"

Kaito seemed embarrassed as he dipped his head down to the microphone Akaito was holding, "_Ah, well, they're all so pretty and each of their personalities is unique..._" Was it just Luka, or did it sound like Kaito was trying to back out of choosing?

"He's trying to lighten up the mood for that he won't have to choose..." Meiko muttered out loud, "Holy shit, this was something those two seriously did not expect! This is great, this is _fantastic_!"

Luka caught the short eye contact between Akaito and Kaito before the sapphire male stepped up to the line of pictures.

"Shiiit! Think about this Luka!" Meiko bobbed on the soles of her feet, "What if he chooses you for appearance? Imagine the popularity you'll get just from that! The new fans you'll get because they'll ship you!"

"Or ha -"

"Shh! He's choosing! God, please let him choose Luka for appearance. Please appearance. Appearance..."

"Why appearance?" Luka slurred in disgust as her eyes followed Kaito's every movement.

Meiko answered with a simple: "'Cause you have too much Tsun then Dere in your personality!" which caused Luka to flush.

On screen, Kaito walked to each picture one by one, but he halted at Luka's picture - "GOD HAS ANSWERED MY PRAYS!" - Then went on the next one without a second glance. "Damn it to hell! They should've picked one with more cleavage!" Meiko augured as she glared at the television.

"What?" Luka squeaked.

"_Honestly speaking, I prefer long hair..._" The idols with short hair disappeared in an instant, which left eight.

"_Vibrant colors..._"

"He's down to five; if he shortens the list anymore, his rep will decrease." Meiko stated as she took a seat on the sofa and patted the other half for Luka. "Now, we pray."

Luka sat down cautiously. She wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous about who he'll pick. Yes, it'd be great if he picked her as it'd help her out, but a small voice within knew he'd pick his ex-coworker, Miku.

"_Ooo, as expected Kaito. You share the taste of many men._" One of the women commented at Kaito's pick which happened to be Luka's guess, Hatsune Miku.

"Better luck next time, huh?" Meiko whispered, as if her words would hurt the girl next to her.

Luka sighed, "I wasn't expecting anything different," though a part of her was; that feminine part, that girl pride within her heart.

"_And now we'll list fan based traits of each idol, and out of those you'll -!_"

The audience gasped.

Kaito's choice shocked all; there, his right hand rested over number seven: Luka's picture.

"_Her personality is as beautiful as her appearance._" He smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** This _literally_ took a full month to write with my injury. Geez. Thankfully I should be up to normal in a week or so.

So, this chapter is boring, I get that. But it's a needed. Chapter Three is most likely when things get interesting; hopefully you'll stick with me. And, geez, I'm writing another **Romance** story. Is that normal for a guy? Yeah, right? Guys can write **Romance**!

**R&R**? _Pretty please_? Feed me your thoughts of this idea, your view point... Of course, _reviews_ aren't necessary for updates since I post for reads over reviews.

**Reviews** are _greatly_ **appreciated** and so is_ constructive criticism_!


End file.
